A need exists for a fractionation plug which can avoid becoming stuck in the wellbore during completion operations in deviated wellbores, horizontal wellbores, and vertical wellbores.
A further need exists for a fractionation plug that can quickly and securely engage with the crown engagement of another fractionation plug, which can prevent fractionation plugs from spinning during drill-out.
A further need exists for equipment that can be utilized for more than one pump down procedure, a caged ball, a ball drop, and a bridge type plug which can allow for decreased transportation costs and more procedures to be served by the same equipment.
A further need exists for equipment that can allow engineers to select between different procedures by changing components in the same equipment without leaving the job site.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed figures.